


There's Always Time for Breakfast (F4A)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breast Play, Cunnilingus, Fingering, IOUs, Kissing, L-bomb (if you want), Other, Slice of Life, car, playful, semi-public, wife/gfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: You missed the train? Fine, I'll take you, but you're going to owe me later....
Relationships: GF/partner, Wife/spouse





	There's Always Time for Breakfast (F4A)

There's Always Time for Breakfast (F4M)  
[wife/GFE] [playful] [IOUs] [car] [semi-public] [kissing] [fingering] [breast play] [cunnilingus] [L-bomb (if you want)]

You missed the train? Fine, I'll take you, but you're going to owe me later....

Possible effects: b/g rain, car & road noise

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to make small changes, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\----------------------  
[rustling of bedsheets]

[sleepy]  
Mmmf. What? Huh? (pause)

[soft thud of head hitting pillow]

What? No, I'm awake. Oh... (groan) come on. Babe, what's going on? I thought you were on the way to work. If you're back here... (sigh) How much am I not going to like this? (pause) Gah. Ok. Ok... fine. Give me a minute. 

[rustling, sitting up]

Nngh. What time is it?

[quick sigh, maybe the sound of rubbing at your eyes or hair]

It's ok, I'm getting there. All right. What happened? Was the train early or were you late? (pause) Really? The whole line? Shit. How come? (pause) Oh. Well then, no wonder you had to come back. Uh huh. (pause) I see. It doesn't matter, then. I guess I'll have to drive you. (pause) No, I need the car this afternoon, remember? That won't work. I'll just take you there now. Then things should hopefully be running again by tonight.

[sounds of getting up, moving around, more shifting of clothes]

No, it's fine. Well, what's it like outside? Did it stop raining yet? (pause) Blah. Yeah, I know, I wouldn't be in a hurry to get out on a morning like this either. That's why I was looking forward to finally sleeping in... well, nevermind. (pause) Hmm, I don't suppose you can call out today? It looks so dreary out there. We could both go back to bed for a while. Ooh! And then we could do pancakes... (pause) Oh? Huh. Well, that sucks. When are you going to be off weekend hours again? We could really use a cozy morning in. (sigh) One of these days. Did you have time for breakfast?

(pause) Hmm. Ok, then let's go. Where are my socks? You didn't finish all the coffee, did you? (pause) Good. I hope not. I'm the one doing you a favor here. (laugh) You want to stay on my good side today. Where'd my jeans go... (pause) No, you're right. Fuck it, I don't need to change if I'll only be in the car. I'll just stay like this. Come on, we better get moving...

[pause to switch to the car; background road noise and rain if possible]

Whew. Glad the heat's finally warming us up. That's better. So you'll tell me where I need to turn? I think I mostly remember the way, but still... ok. Hey, do you need to grab a bite? Is there enough time?

(pause) Mm-hmmm. Well, we'll see. Looks like we made good time so far. Just tell me if you decide you want to stop somewhere. (pause) Yeah, I remember this part. It's this exit, right? (pause) Thought so. (pause) This is nice. I like this trip, actually. I mean, I wouldn't want to have to do this every day, but it's not the worst reason to get out of the house. (laugh) Plus, it's nice to know you're going to owe me later. What do you think? How are you going to make up for dragging me out of bed early? (pause) That's fine. You've got all day to decide. Maybe it can keep you from getting too bored on that morning shift.

(pause) Oh? Hmmm, that's not a bad idea. It's been a while. Ok, I'll consider it. (pause) But I'm not sure yet... you know, it's also been a while since you treated us to our special Chinese place. Hmmm. Or maybe some Italian? (pause) (laugh) Well, so what if you didn't choose to get stuck? It's not my fault either! That's how it works. I do something for you, you do something for me... (giggle) Now is it this turn up here? Or the one after?

(gasp) Oh! Hey now, remember I'm driving here. That's not what I meant by *doing* something for me... (pause) Be careful. You should have warned me. It's... (giggle) hey! (more laughter) No... no, really. It's all right. I know the road's not that slippery, but come on, let's not get careless. (pause) Well, no, I didn't say it didn't *feel* good. I just said you could have warned me. (pause) What? Left here? Ok.

(pause) Are you sure? This part doesn't look familiar. You don't usually go through the back lots on the way in, do you? I don't... (pause) Oh. Oh *really*? Pull over where? (pause) Hmmm. *Well*... are you sure? You do have somewhere to be, you know... (pause) *Oh*, I see. Well... hold on. Stop that! Just wait till I park. Is this corner good? (pause) (giggle)

[FX: slowing to a stop]  
[rain gets louder]

Leave it to you to find the most secluded spot in the whole business park. (sigh)

[rustling of clothes]

*Ooohh*. Can't wait, huh? (giggle) (kiss) Well... if you're sure. You're the one who'll have to make up the time if you're late... (kiss) You are just... (kissing) ... oh, you're such a hopeless... (kissing) Oooh. That feels good.

Mmm, is this why you wanted me to stay in my pajama pants? Save me the trouble of getting dressed, you said. Riiiight, sure... mfff.

(more kisses)

Hey, is this supposed to be a favor for me or you? (pause) The way you love to play with my tits... this almost seems a bit selfish of you. (kiss) Mmmm. (moan) Well, no. (kiss) I do like it too... (gasp) 

Whew. Mmmmm, that feels nice. (pause) What? No, that's because it's been chilly. My nipples always get that way. It's definitely *not* because of what you're doing. Nope... mmm... ah! (laugh) Ohhhhhh.

(pause) What? Yes... mmmm, so you don't see anyone around? (pause) Actually, I guess nobody could see anything through the rain anyway. (kiss) And of course I wasn't wearing a bra either. How convenient... here, I'll just pull it up.

[quick rustling]

Mmmmmmm. *Ohhhhhh*.. oh, yessssss. This is nice... (panting) Ahhhhh. Yes. Just like that. (moaning for a few moments as you get more excited)

Mfff. By the way... *Uhhhh*... I didn't... (gasp) actually say this was going to... nnnnhh... count as your favor for the day, you know. This is all on your own account... *uuuuhhhh*... mm. Just so... (gasp) so you know... (more panting and moaning)

Mmmmm? (laugh) Oh really? What other kind of favor? (pause) You want to... can you even fit down there? How are you going to get - *mmmmmm*. (panting) Ok. Ok, if you're serious... mmmm, I guess I can't say no. Whew. Let's see. If you get down there next to your seat... where do you want me to move? Turn this way? Mmmm... Ok, let me lean back here. Is that better? And then I can slide down these pants...

[rustling and grunting, shifting around]

(giggle) I can't believe this. It's been too long since I got naked in a car. Or at least half-naked. Ummm... oh. Ok, how about if I lift this leg over your head... how's this? Can you... (pause) Oh. *OHH!* Mmmm! Wow, you really are hungry for... breakfast, aren't you. (laugh) Ahhhh. Well, I did agree to, mm, help. *Uhhhhhhhhhhhnnnn*...

Oh, I love how you do that. Mmmmmm. Fuck. (gasp) Yes. Yeessssss... Like that. Right there. Mmmf! Yes! (squeal) Oh fuck, that tongue. Yes. That tongue is magic on my clit. I just love ... mmmm! Oh, and suck just a little... yes. Oh, it's so hot... nng... doing this out here. Mmmm. Can you imagine if someone could see us from one of those windows... Mff! Oh! Oh god yes. Mmmm, can you reach my tits? Ahh. Like that. No, a little softer. Just a little. Let me help... mmmm. Oh! Oh god! Oh fuck! YES! (etc)

(groans, moans, squeals, cumming sounds etc)

Ah. Whew. Mmmmmmmm... (settling back in your seat) Oh wow. That... that was good.

[quiet breathing as you calm down]

Ah. Thank you. Whew. (pause) (giggle) All right. How are you? Feeling better, now that you got to eat something? (laugh)

[sitting up, rustling]

Whew. Ok. I think I'll be all right... (pause) No, just a little shaky. But at least I don't have to get on my feet yet. I'll be fine by the time I get home. How about you? (pause) (giggle) No, there's nothing on your face. But you should try to stop smiling like that when you go in or people might ask questions... (pause) So you're ready to go? Oh look, you're still going to be on time, even. You're *good* at this.

(sigh) Ok. Yeah, we'll see. (pause) No, I meant that. I still say you owe me. (giggle) But after that, I guess I really also owe *you*... (pause) Well, I don't know. We can both do each other a favor or two. (pause) No, it's ok. I'll be home by then. Things should hopefully be back to normal for you. Just let me know if you still need a ride.

All good? (pause) (giggle) Mmmmm, yeah. Me too. Ok, love you. Have a good day. (kiss) See you tonight!

[door opening and closing]


End file.
